We hear and obey
by Green Tima
Summary: MKOM: Shego's missing and Drakken wants her back, so who does he turn to, none other than our heros, only he has a plan to ensure they help.


Disclaimer- You know the routine, I don't own KP or Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog, if you do, don't sue me, I can't pay you. Yes this is part of my Mystic Knights of Middleton series, it's not imperative that you read the other stories first but it might help.

* * *

"Cous, seriously she's a skirt, she's not worth it. We'll let that baby mullet of yours run free, straddle my hog, hit a bar, and have you neck deep in babes in no time."

"She wasn't my girlfrien….," Doctor Drakken barked slamming the plasma wielder down. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, "Shego was my lackey, not my girlfriend, and she can't just be replaced," his voice controlled as he turned to the large blond man who somehow shared his genetics. "I was the brain she was the muscle, without her I'm at a distinct disadvantage, one I can't regain even with the henchmen I have at my disposal."

"That all brodda, tell me where she is I'll get her back," glancing down the hall to at the customed semi he'd arrived in, "I've been wanting to test out my baby there for a while against something a little tougher than a junkyard. Seriously who has her, the cops, Red, or did she blow up and take half your stuff while you slept," laughing as he twiddled his finders at his smaller cousin.

"WE DIDN'T HAVE AN ARGUMENT," it wasn't the first time Drakken had yelled something like that since his cousin had shown up a few days ago needing to lay low from various law enforcement agencies that were after him for a destructive rampage in the Midwest in his then latest engine of carnage till he'd found the big rig and performed his own special upgrade. Since then the automotive expert had been forcing his way into every facet of his cousins life under the guise of helping him, but was really doing little more than making him insane.

"She was captured, and I don't know where she is," going back to his work to put the finishing touches on his project not bothering to look at the larger man. "Which isn't really a big deal, she's been captured before, and she's always managed to escape by now, even if she took a vacation I should've heard from her by now. That can only mean she's being kept somewhere she can't escape from, and if that's the case breaking her out will take special arrangements."

"WWWHHHHAAAOOO, I get to hit something with my baby don't I," punching his open palm with his fist, causing a thunder clap to fill the air.

"Yes, and no," putting the equipment down and glancing back enough to catch sigh of the blond with his peripheral vision. "I'll need you to do your special breed of remodeling to the landscape for the first part of the plan, but the vast majority of the work," lifting his hand up, two small purple dots between his index and middle finger, "will be done out our own Kim Possible and the buffoon that follows her."

"Seriously cous?" cocking his head as he moved closer to look at what was in the blue man's hand. "Those little dots your plan cous, no offence, seriously, but have you lost it? Seems like a death ray would get the job done faster," snapping his fingers, "or I could give this buddy of mine a call and he can bring his rig down. We'll tie Red to bumpers and hit the gas, I mean yeah, it might be a little messy but she'll defiantly talk before, well lets just hope she talks before then cause bloods a pain to get off of chrome."

Grabbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "I don't want her dead, at least not yet, these are second generation neural compliance chips," a quick glance told him he had lost his cousin. "They're mind control devices, one for each of them, once adhered to their foreheads the pair will do and say whatever I want. Since they were the last ones to see Shego, they should probably know what happened to her. Failing that, they have resource to locate her for me."

"And then we teach Red a lesson?"

"No, then they break her out for me."

"Then they get close and personal with my grill?"

"Possibly," looking at the chips as he rotated his hand, "it depends on how useful they end up becoming. If these chips show themselves to be all that I'm hoping for she may prove to be a valuable resource as will her associate."

"What the runt that hangs out with her?" scratching his head, "or do you mean the kid with the chair, that was a cherry ride cous, I'd love to get my hands on it."

"When this is over we might look in to paying him a vist, but I was referring to," his mind going blank as the name escaped him, "something has happened to the boy who's usually with her," putting the chips down on the table. "During our last confrontation he was fast, agile, stealthy, almost as skilled as Possible herself, perhaps even more so. In short the buffoon I was accustomed to dealing with was gone, and if that is still the case, with Shego back at my side," a smile forming on his lips, "then nothing will be able to stop me."

"Yeah I keep noticing no matter what you say everything keeps coming back to the skirt," rolling his shoulders, "you sure your not…"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Sure cous. keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Authors note- Yeah a very short opening chapter, what can I say, everything I needed to say for this part I did. Expect the next chapter to be considerably longer. Yeah some of you have probably noticed the cous thing from Ed, truth is I have no idea how to spell the abbreviation of cousin, and there's a good chance you'll notice a few words that aren't spelled right/real those are pretty much the result of me not getting the accent or the vocal sound translation right (if there's such a thing), sorry (brodda is suppose to be some weird mutation of the word brother, I heard it somewhere and it sounded cool) 


End file.
